Like a Punch in the Face
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Dean gets more than he bargained for during a Christmas party. Dean/Chloe. Christmas cheer!


**Like a Punch in the Face**

**By The Alternative Source**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Author's Note: A little bit of violence at Christmas. Hehehehe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Christmas cheer of course.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Dean pulled at his tights. His stupid green tights. Leave it to Sam to actually pick out these costumes. They had come to investigate this weird little town and the best way according to Sam was to come to this weird Christmas party. And not just any Christmas party. A costume Christmas party.

So while Sam got the Santa outfit he was left to look like a happy go lucky elf with green tights and a red waist coat and shirt. Even pointy green shoes to complete the outfit.

"I'm going to kill that giant when I find him," Dean mumbled as he downed another eggnog. They were in Jan or Jane's stupid Christmas party. After disguising themselves as new residents of this suspiciously happy little town they had been invited here. To celebrate Christmas with the very people that they suspected were being controlled by mind controlling vampires of some sort.

And what made it worse is that none of the women were hot. Well except one. He had been making his rounds when he had seen her. She was sitting alone by the bay window sipping an eggnog in an elf costume that matched his. Blonde hair swept across her face. Besides not running around with all the other suspiciously happy towns folk she held a calculating look as her eyes landed upon everyone and everything in the room. He knew a hunter when he spotted them.

So he had watched her. Watched her every move. And now she was on the go. Placing his eggnog down he followed her down the hallway. Jan or Jane's stupid house was huge so in a matter of minutes he had lost her among the various hallways. Just as he was going to turn down another hallway he was punched in the face and knocked to the ground. A yellow and green blur then pounced on him and held him by the neck.

'It's her.'

The blonde elf growled in his face, "Knew I would find you here. Your kind is so predictable."

Yanking her hands off his neck he flipped her over and straddled her. Holding her arms above her head he leaned forward, "My kind? Well this isn't how I expected to do things. But here we are."

Knocking her head against his she loosened her arms enough to elbow him the face. Reeling back in pain he was knocked over and straddled once again by the blonde.

"I know what you've done to this town. Made them all your cattle."

He stopped his struggling and looked up at her. Her blonde hair was strewn around because of their tussle. He could have easily thrown her off but he was intrigued. Plus he liked the way that her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breathing. Sue him...he liked being in this position.

"Made who my cattle?"

She frowned at him, "These people. No one is that happy. This is the third town you've hit in the last month."

"Sorry sweetheart but you've got me confused with someone else."

"Oh and how am I supposed to believe that? You've been watching me the entire party."

He leaned up and whispered, "Guess a hunter can recognize another."

At this her grip on him loosened slightly and her eyes widened, "A hunter?" her eyes gave him a once over, "in an elf costume?"

"Says the one dressed as one."

She let out a chuckle and was off him in a second, "Who are you?"

Rubbing his neck he stood up and watched her. She was watching him warily, "Vincent Furnier."

She straightened her hat and gave him a disbelieving look, "Alice Cooper. Try again."

A grin broke out on his face. She was beautiful and she knew classic rock. It was love, "Dean."

She tilted her head at him and took a step towards him, "As in Winchester?"

Now this should have surprised him but it didn't. Sammy and him had been stirring up trouble for years and the Winchester name already had a reputation, "One and only."

She pursed her lips before asking, "Sam with you?"

He watched her warily as he nodded, "Do we know you?"

She shook her head and suddenly pushed him against the wall. Placing her hands against his chest she whispered into his ear, "Someone's coming."

Placing his hands on her hips he pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck. She smelled like cinnamon. No sooner had he done that had someone come around the corner.

"Dean?"

Looking up he saw Santa/Sam looking at him with an eyebrow raised, "Hey Sammy."

The blonde pushed away and looked at them both, "Great. Three hunters on the same trail. Look...I was here first. Appreciate the help but I can do this alone."

Looking in between the two Sam raised an eyebrow, "Busy I see."

Smacking his arm he looked back at the blonde who adjusted a weapon that was hidden in her vest, "Not busy at all Winchester. Now...this was nice and all but I'll be on my way. And I suggest you two head on out. Everything's being taken care of here."

With those last words she strode down the hallway with her elf hat swinging behind her. Dean watched her with a smirk on his face. The girl had some spirit, that was for sure. Something that he wouldn't mind getting involved with. Coming to a decision he walked after her, "Come on Sam."

"What? Who was that? What the hell happened to your lip?"

Touching the swollen lip he grinned and gave chase, "That Sam was my Christmas present. And there is no way I'm letting it get away. Hey! Hold up shortie."

The woman yelled back, "Not shortie. Name's Chloe. Use it."

Because for some reason this small blondes personality had hit him like nothing before. Like a punch in the face he realized the chase was on. The chase for Chloe.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Author's Note: Just a little Christmas cheer for you guys while I work on the Girl Who Waited. Hope you are all well. And HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

**Send me a little Christmas cheer with REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS and REVIEWS!**


End file.
